Niño Hermoso
by Namida-san
Summary: Shun extraña a su hermano y sufre su ausencia, Hyoga cuida de él hasta su regreso. Hades ha dejado su huella en el cuerpo de Shun y este permanece para siempre como un niño.


**Niño Hermoso**

**Beautiful Child**

De pie, y frente a aquel espejo de oscuridad y estrellas, recordaba con una nostalgia infinita las tiernas palabras de mi hermano...

Cuando nadie me veía, a veces, me abrazaba imaginando que era él que me sostenía tan cerca, así.

Pero mi Niisan no se econtraba conmigo. Y aquel pensamiento amargo me perseguía como un fantasma en mis ratos de soledad.

Añoraba su sonrisa y las caricias poco suaves que provenían de sus manos. Aquella mirada que decía una infinidad cada vez que se conectaba con la mía, con ese color sombra y luz...

Y así, cuando las horas traían las tinieblas, me sentía triste, y solo...

Como el niño que seguía siendo, como el niño que nunca dejaría de ser... Con aquel miedo de nunca tenerle de vuelta, de no volver a verle.

"Hyoga." Saludé, adelantándome.

Me sonrió, mientras un de sus manos reposaba en mi hombro. Hyoga había crecido tanto comparado conmigo, me llevaba casi dos o tres cabezas de ventaja.

Él parecía no percatarse. Con el rostro apuntando hacia abajo para observar el mio, me dijo unas palabras en ruso; palabras que traté de entender tras recordar las largas y tediosas lecciones que me daba.

Me preguntó que cómo me encontraba. "_Tak sie vie_... Más o menos."

"Estas triste?"

"En parte..." Admití, acurrucándome a su lado, así me sentía protegido y querido de una manera tan especial. Seguramente Hyoga se sonreía por dentro.

"Supongo que extrañas a tu Niisan..." Repuso, con un dejo de celos.

Le miré y asentí con la cabeza. "Ha pasado _mucho_ tiempo."

Ikki, mi Niisan había casi desaparecido, después de nuestra batalla contra Hades, dejándome al cuidado de mis amigos, sobre todo al cuidado de Hyoga... Y ahora mi amigo siberiano me cuidaba como si fuera mi padre.

Aun así habían días en los que mi desesperación era tal por no poder ver a mi hermano, que lloraba desconsolado su ausencia.

Hyoga, que conocía mi alma, como la figura paternal en la que se había convertido, me confortaba, dándome gusto en todo y mimándome.

Cuánto me hubiera gustado entonces ser engreído por Ikki, pero entonces... él no estaba...

Soñé que caminaba a tientas, cegado por una oscuridad sin fin por lo que parecía un pasillo. Lentamente a mi lado, una puerta se abrió, dejando escapar notas lúgubres que me recordaron a la marcha fúnebre.

Ningún intrumento las producía, pude comprobar al entrar en aquella habitación, iluminada por dos candelabros que proyectaban sombras danzarinas sobre las paredes.

Delante de mí, un escritorio, un libro grueso y viejo abierto de par en par, y una silla vacía.

Aquel libro pasaba de página en página, al ritmo de la tonada de muerte.

Alguien invisible las movía, quizá sentado en aquella silla..

Pero no había nadie...

Me pregunté porqué-

Entonces entendí que ese libro era el libro de destino, y aquel, el puesto de Hades.

Se encontraba vacía porque yo...

Era Hades...

Grité horrorizado al despertar.

Me encogí y lloré, sintiéndo escalofríos. "Niisan, dónde estás?" sollocé por largo tiempo antes de gritar: "NIISAN...!"

Sentí frío, tanto frío y pena... El silencio crecía interrumpido por mis suspiros y por el susurro consolador del viento.

La mañana siguiente me tranquilizó con su luz y con la calidez del sol. Suspiré al despertar, aliviado de que la pesadilla hubiese desvanecido.

Al entrar en la cocina, decidido a relatarle a Hyoga todo con respecto a mi sueño, me paralicé de sorpresa al ver a mi amigo y protector discutiendo con mi hermano mayor, quien aparentemente no le hacía caso alguno.

_Niisan? _Murmuré extrañado, creyendo estar alucinando.

A mi lado pasó un airado Caballero del Cisne, dejando tras de sí como una hilera de hielo y enfado. Parpadeé, no entendiendo nada, y esperando alguna explicación.

Iba a voltear para saludar a mi hermano, o al menos, para mirarlo, ya que en medio de mi confusión no podía recordar bien ni mi nombre.

Pero en vez de la explicación que procuraba con mi mirada, recibí un abrazo.

"Niisan...?" Gemí bajito, sin creer en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Recé con todas mis fuerzas, entre sus brazos fuertes y los pliegues de su ropa, deseando que no fuera un sueño, que nunca despertara para descubrir que no era real...

Pero sus caricias conciliadoras, y sus suaves susurros terminaron por convencerme de que era mi hermano, de que mi Niisan era aquel que me abrazaba con tantas fuerzas.

Me limpió las lágrimas, mientras se inclinaba para enfrentarme, a la altura de mi rostro. Ambos sonreímos, conmovidos y felices de tenernos el uno al otro.

Por un segundo, la preocupación por la que yo temiera se reflejó en sus ojos grises, y sus labios formularon la triste pregunta:

"Shun, no has crecido nada...? No lo entiendo."

Miré hacia sus manos, que rodeaban mi talle, casi envolviéndome por entero, y su rostro tan cerca del mío. Él estaba tan alto, y yo en cambio, tan pequeño.

Me colgué de su cuello buscando un poco de alivio, antes de murmurar a su oído: "Hades."

Aún sin verlo, podía saber que sus ojos se abrían en una enorme sopresa. Sus músculos se tensaron, sobre todo los de los brazos y espalda. Me separó para observarme con más detención.

"Pero..."

Negué, tratándo de tranquilizarlo. "Es lo que quedó de él, después de todo, la Posesión no es un asunto fácil de entender..."

Ikki me miraba, entre aturdido y preocupado. Imaginé que empezaba a entender.

Su mano derecha acarició mi pecho con mucho cariño mientras se decía para sí en un murmullo casi inaudible: "_El ser más puro sobre la tierra..._"

No, realmente no lo dijo... Pero lo escuché, aun si sus labios no se movieron.

"Puedo... puedes...?" Pregunté enrojeciendo y amarrándome a su espalda.

Como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, Ikki sonrió y besó mis mejillas, para luego darme otra vez el abrazo que le pedía.

Era todo lo que podía desear...

Y aún más...

Oniisan había escuchado el grito que propiné a la oscuridad, el día de mi pesadilla. Decidí no preocuparme más por aquello y dedicarle todo el tiempo que pudiera a mi hermano mayor.

No podía imaginarme una felicidad similar, con él a mi lado, cuidándome como siempre lo había querido, aunque Hyoga se mostrase huraño últimamente...

En parte ya no me importaba, porque tenía a mi Niisan de vuelta, y no sabía cuándo, podría no tenerlo más...

Pero mi Niisan no parecía tener planes de dejarme, en vez de eso se estableció como la figura fraternal y a la vez paternal que yo siempre ví en él. Las miles de disculpas que me pidió simplemente se desvanecieron, porque no eran necesarias.

Yo le amaba con tanta devoción, y hacía absolutamente todo por hacerle sentirse orgulloso de mí, cada vez que él me sonreía, me sentía yo en el cielo de felicidad.

"Niisan..." Murmuré una tarde, cuando nos había dejado solos, a nuestro cariño e intimidad, "Qué crees tú que sea el amor...?"

Sonrió, de alguna manera sentía que esa pregunta ya se la había hecho antes, no una, sino mil veces.

"Amor es la familia, y tú eres mi familia, Shun." Resolvió, dandome así una más de sus definiciones de la palabra amor.

"Qué más?" Pregunté de nuevo.

"Es querer ser uno con el otro. Formar una unidad... Entiendes?"

"Creo que sí."

Me pregunté para mis adentros si Ikki se refería de manera vaga a nosotros dos, y su voz resonó distante.

"Si. A nosotros dos."

Me ruboricé sin entender, acaso había escuchado mis pensamientos?

Podía Ikki escuchar mis pensamientos? Enrojecí aún más ante la sola idea.

_Uno solo. _Escuché de nuevo, en mi interior, como aquella vez, después de explicarle mi problema de eterna niñez.

Entonces, uno solo Ikki. Como estan unidos marido y mujer, o como es la alianza entre gemelos. Unidos, como hermanos que somos.

Tan diferentes y a la vez, demasiado parecidos... Tanto, que llegámos a ser uno solo.

Lo entendí de repente... Es eso la familia, la familia es una.

Y nosotros éramos famila.

Sonreí, tragándo mis lágrimas. Ikki estaba en ese momento estableciendo una familia, significando con esto que me cuidaría, tal y cual un padre cuida a su hijo.

Pero Ikki era más aún para mí, era mi todo. Mi Niisan. Quizá el mundo nos separe en alguna de estas vidas, quizá me deje para tratar de borrar aquellas viejas heridas que aún le dolían tanto, pero para siempre y para toda la eternidad, Ikki seguiría siendo mi Niisan, en esta vida, y en las próximas.

Ikki nacería como mi hermano, y yo como el suyo, aunque en países diferentes, en familias diferentes, pero para siempre hermanos. Y yo lo esperaría, y lo buscaría, así como estaba seguro de que él me buscaría y esperaría de la misma manera.

"Niisan?" Llamé, con voz quebrada por la emoción.

"Sí, mi niño hermoso?"

Un agradable escalofrío me recorrió, para darme cuenta de que me consideraba suyo. Llegué hacia su rostro para besar su mejilla, y para murmurar nuevamente, cerca, muy cerca de su oído:

"Uno solo, Niisan."

_OWARI_

Namida, 19.10.2004


End file.
